And So She Laughed
by Writting2StayHalfSane
Summary: Laughter doesn't mean the same thing to everyone. In fact, it isn't always a happy sound. A series of one-shots depicting what laughter means to different people. Currently: Remus Lupin Next: George Weasley
1. Luna Lovegood

Mr. Ollivander stops his screaming. She does not know how long this will last. Sometimes it is only seconds. Sometimes it is silent for hours. She finds herself laughing. The laughter isn't very loud, but it is certainly not a happy sound. The laughter does not sound right. Perhaps it is because she has not eaten in days. Perhaps it is because of those awful stone walls. And, perhaps it is because the laughter _isn't_ right. Has she gone mad? She seems to think so. If only Pansy, or Ron, or any of the countless others who had ever thought her mad could see her now. But she cannot stop. The soft, tinkling, mad laughter continues.

**Luna Lovegood laughs because something **_**has**_** to fill the silence between the screams. **

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Did I do Luna justice? Let me know! Also, if there is a character you'd like to see featured in this feel free to request them for future chapters._


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

_A/N: I know, how unlike me to update. And, twice in the same day, too. But this story keeps flowing out of me. I've got 10 other chapters already planned out. So, lucky you. I believe I will be doing Petunia next. Look for her chapter soon. _

_I think this is my favorite chapter. Though, Luna's comes in a close second. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!_

* * *

She has not been asked to join them. The Death Eaters. They gather in _her _dining room. They sit around _her _table. But she, she stays in the kitchen preparing dinner for those who will inevitably stay.

The meeting is short today and when it ends Lucius is by her side. As she stirs the soup his hands wrap around her waist and his chin rests gently on her shoulder. This feels good. This feels right. And, for a moment, she forgets everything.

He whispers into her ear. He tells her what was said in the meeting. About what The Dark Lord has told Draco to do. Her shoulders stiffen. Lucius pulls away. Then, she laughs. It is a high, cold, insane type of laughter. She cannot show how upset she is. She cannot show her worry. She laughs.

**Narcissa Malfoy laughs so that she will not cry. **


	3. Petunia Dursley

She laughs at them. The whole lot of them. They are stupid. They are abnormal. They are _not _to be discussed. Magic. Witches. Wizards. Hogwarts. It's all so stupid. She can't believe anyone would ever want that kind of life. She laughs at them. Them, and their stupidity.

**Petunia Dursley laughs because she is jealous. Because she **_**does **_**want that kind of life.**


	4. Albus Dumbledore

He gently pulls out a memory from his temple with his wand and smiles as he lets it float down into the Penseive. The swirling silver mist it creates is stunning. It is almost better than the memories themselves. He allows himself another moment or two to stare at the silver wisps before he enters the Penseive but, when he does enter, the space around him changes quickly. His office almost seems to melt away as the meadow comes into view.

Even though he knows he will see her, even though he knows he has _come _to see her, it is a shock to see little Ariana standing next to his younger self. He watches as he and Abe exchange casual insults. He watches as Ariana smiles at them happily. He watches. And, when he and Abe laugh at some long forgotten joke, he laughs too. He watches his younger self and laughs.

**Albus Dumbledore laughs because he hasn't forgotten. He laughs because he is happy here.**


	5. Cho Chang

_A/N: Okay, I've decided I can't pick favorites of these drabbles. This one is just as good as the others, and feels more relatable. I hope you guys enjoy it! _

_I'm still soliciting requests for characters. So, tell me who you think should come next! Also, I'm looking for a beta. I'm not good at the whole 'start a new paragraph' thing. I never know when to split it. :/ If you notice somthing funny, tell me and if you want to be my beta PM me._

* * *

She has only just made it into the bathroom when the hot tears start running down her cheeks. She opens a stall door, walks in, slams the door shut and slides down the wall onto the floor with her face in her hands.

She knows she will be late to Charms. That happens so often now, though, that Professor Flitwick has stopped asking questions. He doesn't ask why she is late or why she appears to have been crying. And, he certainly does not ask if she is okay. No one does that anymore because they all know that she is most definitely _not _okay.

So, she does not go to Charms. She just cries. She cries and cries and cries. Until she remembers. He didn't like it when she cried. He always told her that, "if there is anything coming out of you, love, it shouldn't be tears. It should be laughter." But she cannot stop crying. She doesn't stop crying. She doesn't stop crying, she doesn't get up, and she doesn't feel any better. But she laughs. For him.

**Cho Chang laughs because he had loved her laughter. **


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange

She sends a curse hurtling toward him. He quickly deflects the ball of red light. She tries again**,** he blocks it again**,** he sends one toward her**,** and she effortlessly dances away. They circle each other again and again. Neither one breaks eye contact, neither one stops fighting.

With every curse that is blocked**,** she gets more frustrated. With every curse that is sent**,** he feels more satisfied. He seems to have the upper hand. He is laughing at her. It is then that it happens. He takes a moment too long to think of a spell, a moment too long to fight back. The red sparks fly and he falls through the veil.

She laughs triumphantly. No one notices her smile falter. No one notices the note of hysteria in her laughter. They just hear her laugh. And when she laughs, they know something terrible has happened.

**Bellatrix Lestrange laughs because she has beaten him. She has finally killed him. She laughs because, oh, God, ****_she has killed Sirius Black._**

* * *

_A/N: So, many of you requested I write a chapter for Bellatrix. I know this is probably not what you were expecting but it felt so right. They were, after all, cousins and, I'd like to think, friends at one point. Many thanks to my new, wonderful beta JacksonFrost._


	7. Severus Snape

_A/N: Here she is! Finally, I know. I had a really hard time getting a hold on Snape. I had to write about 12 drafts of this. I hope I finally got it right!_

_Also, many of you requested a chapter for Sirius. I'm sorry, but I won't be doing one for him. Here's why: Bad Mum has a story about him laughing that is almost exactly how I would have done it. It is the first chapter of her fic, A Hundred by a Hundred, if you'd like to take a looks-y._

* * *

He preferred not to associate too much with his colleagues but he had never hated one of them before. Unless you counted Quirrel which, frankly, he didn't. Though, he supposed, he didn't actually hate Remus. He had hated James and Sirius, Remus's friends. Remus had always been cordial, if not kind. And, when he was a prefect, he never gave out punishments just to show he could. Perhaps this was why he didn't mind preparing the Wolfsbane potion for him every month.

He was filling a flask with the potion when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he asked. The door opened to show a rather tired looking man. "Evening, Remus," he addressed the man. "I was about to bring this up to your office," he said, indicating the potion.

"Thank you, Severus," replied Remus, accepting the flask. He turned to leave and the door had almost closed behind him when he turned back. "I'm sorry, Severus," he said. "I just have to know. Did you love her? Lily, I mean."

He did not let the shock show on his face, though his mind was filled with it. He couldn't believe Remus had asked that. He couldn't believe that Remus had had to. "I…No. I… I didn't."

He could not tell if Remus believed him, but he nodded and left the room.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. Then he laughed bitterly. He could not believe it.

**Severus Snape laughed because that was the one lie he could not tell convincingly, even after all this time.**


	8. Arthur Weasley

He paced, back and forth, in front of the door. He was getting tired of this. No one ever showed up, he didn't think anyone ever would. It wasn't just the guarding he was tired of, though. He was genuinely sleepy. With every step the corridor seemed to drift further and further away.

It wouldn't hurt to sit down just a minute, would it? Or… to… close his eyes… Wait! He was on guard duty. He couldn't sleep now, however pointless he thought it was to stay alert. Besides, someone would be here to relive him in an hour or two.

He jumped up, drawing his wand, as the invisibility cloak slipped off his shoulders and fluttered to the floor. The snake struck then, plunging its fangs into his warm flesh. Then again, and again.

He slumped to the floor, blood pooling around him. Before everything went black, he had just enough time to let out a soft laugh, blood sputtering out of his mouth.

**Arthur Weasley laughed because he never thought he'd die like this.**

* * *

_A/N: I'm frightening myself with these drabbles. Anyone else scared? Scary or not, I hope you liked it. Voldemort is up next. That'll be exciting! Also, I've been wanting to do a chapter on Remus but I don't have any ideas. Why do you guys think Remus Lupin laughs?_


	9. Lord Voldemort

Godric's Hollow. Halloween. A dark, cool night.

He glides—quiet and with purpose—down a narrow, leaf-strewn ally. He knows where the house is. Exactly where. Peter has told him. And, with the Fidelius Charm broken, he will be able to see it as well.

Ah, yes, there it is. There they are. They are so confident in their protection, in their friends, that they have not even bothered to close the curtains. Their mistake.

They are weak, he is strong. They have died and he will not.

The green sparks fly. He laughs_._ High, cold, and piercing.

**Lord Voldemort laughs because he is superior and no one will ever be as powerful as he is. **

* * *

_A/N: Voldemort's head is not a very good place to be in for long. Though, I have to admit, I sort of did stay in it. I've got an extended chapter of this on my profile. It's entitled 'He Kills, He Laughs'. Go check it out if you'd like._


	10. Remus Lupin

"Oh! And Molly invited—"

He interrupts her, pulling her close for a brief, chaste kiss.

Her lips turn up into a wide grin. Her hair turns an even brighter shade of pink. "What was that for?" she asks.

"I don't know," he says. "It just felt right."

She nods, silently showing her agreement, then adds, "Everything feels right with you."

He laughs, pulling her into a tight embrace. This laughter is sweet and so very, very good.

**Remus Lupin laughs because, amidst all this chaos, he has finally found happiness.**

* * *

_A/N: Ah, finally a happy chapter. I think I'll have to do some more of those. George is up next. Also, .crayons (my adorable little brother) has written a story using this idea. It's entitled 'Because She Is Right'. It's about Umbridge and is really, really good! Go check it out! If any of you decide to write a story that fits in with this, let me know! I'll tell everyone about it. Spread the review love. ;)_


End file.
